


Switch

by Shiori_Chai



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiori_Chai/pseuds/Shiori_Chai
Summary: “I want to do it this time…I want to take you, if you’ll let me”, Jude whispers, a bit hesitant but holding eye contact with Gaius.





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Xillia, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
> This story ignores Tales of Xillia 2 as a sequel.

A totally random thought suddenly occurred to Jude:

_I want to be on top next time._

The highly inappropriate thought had flashed through his mind quickly, like a playful breeze from a wind spirit. He blinks in surprise.

_Where had that thought come from?_

His eyes readjust, the small words in the massive textbook becoming legible again. He leans back in his leather chair, bringing up a hand to rub his pulsing temple. He inhales slowly, expanding his lungs as much he can before letting out a huge sigh. A look at his wall clock shows the time to be well into the evening hours. The day went by faster than he expected. Jude marks his place in the textbook then places it near the stack of books he had borrowed from the hospital's library. He gathers the papers he wrote notes on and leaves his office. The halls of Talim Medical Hospital are quiet due to the late hour. Nurses working the night shift chatter in low voices at the central nursing station near the entrance.

“Good night everyone”, he waves to them, receiving farewells when he passes by.

He nods to the security guards on duty and walks out of the hospital. Warm, humid air instantly wraps around him. The sky resembles the night clime that had shrouded the city a few months ago. The schism’s dispersal and the resulting correction of the sky’s natural spirit clime had scared the citizens of Rieze Maxia. Many of them swore the end of the world would happen soon. After news of Elympios reached the populace, the proclamations became worse.

On the bright side, Jude mused, peace between Rashugal and Auj Oule swiftly fell in place. The death of King Nachtigal and the invasion of Auj Oule forces settled the actual fighting. At first, Rashugal’s nobility were against Auj Oule’s claim of the right to rule. In the months that followed, a majority of the nobility reluctantly bowed to Auj Oule’s claim after Rashugal's citizens understood Auj Oule's proposal of merging the two countries guarantied a more stable economy and less taxes. Any noble families still resisting the change were treated with frosty courtesy.

Jude breezed through the city center, the dimly-lit streets quiet with a few people still out enjoying the nighttime amenities. He turned right, walking the long path to the palace of former King Nachtigal. The magnificent structure of Orda Palace never fails to fill him with awe. When he had first arrived to Fennmont, new to the capital and fresh-faced, he used to walk as close as possible to the giant tree, marveling its brilliance every few days. Now he strolled in confidently, nodding to the guards on duty. Orda Palace, once home to a solitary ruler and the squabbling nobility, bustled with life from many people.

The first floor of the palace has been remodeled for small businesses. A public school took a section of the first through third floors. Children and teens of different ages attended classes six days a week with eagerness, chattering happily as they filed into the classrooms early in the morning. The fourth through eighth floors are assigned to several departments governing the upkeep of Rashugal’s portion of Rieze Maxia. The transport on the ground floor has been modified and expanded to keep up with the increased flow of traffic. Jude had read the engineers’ notes and ideas on the process, impressed with the intricate application of spirit artes and the tree’s natural roots and structures. The transports are the quickest way to move through the palace. Beyond the tenth floor, the transport is the only access to the remaining upper floors _o_ _fficially_. Any secret passages discovered are either sealed up or heavily monitored.

Security is strictly enforced on every floor; especially the tenth floor because of the relocated throne room. The remaining upper floors are for the King’s personal use. In actuality, the eleventh and twelfth floors are have guest rooms for dignitaries and other guests of the King. The thirteenth and fourteenth floors are for the King’s exclusive use.

Which is Jude’s destination.

He reached the tenth floor without any delay. Flashing a jeweled bracelet conveniently hidden by his medical coat, Jude walked past the guards stationed near the next transport. The transport for the upper floors is used differently. Access is not easily obtained and always requires a special key.

The key to using the transport is a two-step process. The first access piece is an enchanted jewel. The jewel is specially crafted using spirit artes of the Four Great Spirits. The jewel is then placed on a piece of jewelry, usually a bracelet or necklace. The enchanted jewel allows access to the eleventh and twelfth floors. The second access piece varies for people. For a person with a mana lobe, they feed a bit of their mana to the transport. For a person from Elympios, a select phrase has been selected to grant them access. The transport will then activate and move the person to the correct floor.

For Jude, he is sent directly to the top floor.

He steps out onto the short platform of the fourteenth floor. The oval platform connects to a long hallway enclosed by high wooden walls. Each wall is decorated by the natural grooves of the tree's bark along with a carved latticework design brightened by light spirits living in the tree. At the end of hallway are large double doors emblazoned with the new uniform symbol of Rieze Maxia. A beautiful mix of Rashugal and Auj Oule accents crafted by a collaboration of artisans of both countries. It replaced King Nachtigal’s coat of arms and every Auj Oule tribe has adopted it as a secondary emblem.

Jude pushes open the doors easily as if using a regular-sized door. Only during times of emergencies will the doors regain their true weight, reinforced with artes engraved into the wood.

For the past month and a half, he has returned to darkened rooms faintly illuminated by light spirits and the dim lights of the city below. The silence is a stark contrast from the noise of the city and the busy hospital. He often relaxes in the living room with the lights still off for half an hour to calm his busy mind. After most of the tension leaves his body, he drags himself to the kitchen to make himself dinner. He forgoes cooking anything complicated most nights, settling for rice with curry or a fried egg over toasted bread. He then washes the used dishes and retires for the night to get as much sleep as possible until he goes in again or gets called in. Some days he finds himself sleeping at the hospital when he doesn't feel like going home. Patients of all ages come to the hospital at all hours of the day for varying degrees of medical issues. Adding a sleeping cot to his office has helped him be close at hand to assist in a few life threatening cases that occurred while he stayed overnight.

The sight to greet Jude this night is not what he is expecting.

Normally darkened rooms are bright with spirit lights. Movement in the kitchen area indicated where the culprit of the sudden change is currently. A delicious smell of cooked beef and various spices moved Jude to the kitchen quickly, his stomach cramping from him missing lunch and barely eating anything between seeing patients.

Stumbling into the brightly lit kitchen, Jude pauses in the doorway to memorize the scene in front of him in complete detail.

Arst “Gaius” Outway, King of Rieze Maxia, straightened to his full height as he pulls a tray from the oven. Still dressed in clothes adopted from the current trend in Elympios, the King looked quite content as he maneuvered around the kitchen with ease, humming a light tune of a song Jude didn't know. The whole scene smacked of domesticity that still stuns Jude. It’s a rare treat he gets to witness and, with waning difficultly, accepts it’s the same person who was determined to end his life in pursuit of his goals almost a year ago. Jude still awakens some nights in a cold sweat, body trembling and aching from phantom pain caused by the long sword slipping through his guard and slicing him with expert precision. He thanked every spirit he knows for Elize’s effective healing spells and his own first aid skills preventing him from bleeding out during the climactic battle.

Jude brushed his straying thoughts from his mind, acutely aware of Gaius staring at him.

“I’m home”, he says in greeting.

“Welcome home”, Gaius replies, his smooth deep tenor rolling over Jude's nerves like honey. Jude manages to stop his body from visibly reacting. Magenta eyes looked him over quickly.

“Welcome back as well. How was your trip?”, Jude moves further in to the kitchen, eyes looking over every dish curiously. Roasted rappig meat, steamed mixed vegetables, cooked rice and thin slices of fresh baked bread are laid on the large kitchen island in a neat row. The portion is enough to feed four people. Or two with enough for leftovers.

“The traveling went smoothly, very few monster attacks along the routes. The meetings…could have went better. Nothing to be concerned about for the future. Foreign relations is not as simple as I wish they could be”, Gaius’s stilted response at the end catches Jude’s attention.

Reading another person’s body language had never been an issue for Jude, until he had traveled with Milla Maxwell. Being exposed to Milla, Alven, Rowen and Gaius had revealed to him that he knew very little when it came to reading people’s physical responses. Over time though, he learned many new tells from the obvious gestures to the smallest subtle twitch. Reading Gaius’s body language in particular is a serious challenge. Jude knows he has about thirty percent of a chance of guessing Gaius's mood correctly. Right now, he drew a blank.

“Are you expecting company?”, he asked cautiously, heart constricting painfully for a second before beating more rapidly. He shifts back to rest his weight on his heels, hands shoved into his coat’s pockets.

“No...I wanted to surprise you. I know you're working very diligently whether here or in Kanbalar. This meal represents my appreciation”, Gaius gestured to the small dining table near the kitchen's tall windows. Two dinner plate settings were set up across from each other.

“O-oh, thank you”, suddenly nervous, Jude moves to help carry the hot dishes to the table.

A strong hand takes hold of his own, bringing it close to Gaius’s face. The light brush of lips against his skin causes faint trembles through Jude’s arm to the rest of his body.

“I’ve missed you, since the day I departed. I’m very happy to see you are well Jude.”

The sound of his name coupled with the obvious longing in Gaius’s voice causes Jude's breath to hitch. Despite being unable to figure out Gaius’s thoughts from physical cues, when Gaius _spoke_ , there is no chance for misreading the intense emotions he injects into his words.

Jude swallowed roughly, “I missed you…too.” A fluttering feeling took over in his stomach. His heart is palpitating loudly to his ears, he knows Gaius can feel his rapid pulse easily.

Gaius released Jude’s hand after another chaste kiss to his pale knuckles. They moved the food dishes to the dining table and sat down. Jude enjoyed the wonderful dinner of deliciously prepared food, quiet conversation, and comfortable silence laced with meaningful glances.

Their 'relationship' is still new. It has been eight months since Gaius requested a private meeting with him. In a room Jude thought to be Gaius’s private study, the King had bluntly stated his attraction to him. Jude had accidentally bit his tongue after gaping at Gaius for a few minutes, shocked speechless. The conversation that followed the admission had been the most awkward revelation of feelings Jude thought he would ever experience. Given their history and the battles they fought with and against each other, Jude had not been sure if they could make a relationship work. Gaius's status also prevents them being open about their relationship. Jude doesn't mind the secrecy, it works in his favor since he still feels a bit awkward when he travels between Kanbalar and Fennmont, living in Gaius's personal quarters in both places. They spoke about living together early on. Jude had wanted to wait until they were more comfortable around each other before living together. Instead, he was talked into moving in within three months because Gaius travels a majority of the year and it helps keep their budding romance from the public.

Jude sat back with a smile, stomach pleasantly full, “The food was delicious. Best meal I’ve had in months.”

Gaius nods, “I have learned many new cooking techniques while away. Tonight’s dinner is a blend of those techniques. I'm glad you enjoyed it." He stood and began to gather the used dishes.

“Let me help”, Jude got up, hands brushing against Gaius’s when he reached out.

Gaius grabbed Jude’s hands carefully, holding them still, “Let me get them. Go bathe first.”

Flushing at the implication, Jude nodded and handed over his plate to Gaius. He left the kitchen quickly, walking further into the living quarters. He passed by the living room and den/study, entering the luxurious bedroom at the end of the hallway.

The shape of the bedroom is a half circle, wooden walls decorated with a mix of Outway tribe motifs and housewarming gifts Jude received from his friends and family in Leronde. Wall-to-ceiling windows took up two-thirds of the right side of the room with the balcony doors closed. The wooden floor is mainly bare.

Their king-sized bed is the center piece of the room. Soft fur rugs made from Snow Wolves surround it. Creamy beige sheets are covered up by a thick black duvet stuffed with Frost Beak feathers. A mountain of pillows are piled up against the headboard.

To Jude’s immediate left is the long walk-in closet as well as the entryway to the bathroom. To his right is their dresser and low shelved bookcase. Both were gifted from two wood crafting Auj Oule tribes paying tribute to Gaius for mediating a favorable marriage for them. Jude likes to run his fingers over the smooth dark wood and smelling the woodsy scent that perfumed his clothes.

He goes into the bathroom after removing his shoes, activating the spirit lights with a small burst of mana. The bathroom is a magnificent display of modern design and special care of the tree’s natural curving branches. Several of them were used to form a beautiful bathroom counter with a pair of raised, deep bowl basins as sinks. A simple water spirit arte applied to the metal faucets summons water for their needs. The bathroom is sectioned with the toilet in a separate small room with a door, a linen closet opposite the toilet room, a wide shower stall with a stone wall for privacy in the back and a deep in-ground bath tub directly across from the counter.

The tub is already filled with steaming water.

Jude blinks in surprise. Gaius must have prepared the bath ahead of time. A little overwhelmed at the kind gesture, a hot blush covers his cheeks while a surge of giddy happiness fills his body.

He removed his clothes quickly, placing them on the counter in a neat pile. A five minute rinse in the shower, then he is sliding into the warm water with an appreciative moan. He sunk down until the water covered his collarbone, resting his head back on the wooden edge of the tub and closing his eyes. Floating listlessly in the water soothed the built up tension and stress in his body. The heat of the water seemed to caress away any aches and pains from all of his muscles. He stretched his limbs out in a full body stretch and released another pleased sigh.

“Enjoying yourself?”, Gaius's warm voice came from the entryway.

Jude smiled, not answering, listening to the noises of clothing being removed and the soft slap of feet moving over to the shower. Jude reached down blindly and felt out the wooden bench in the tub, sliding over to it and reclining back again once he is seated.

The shower turned off after a few minutes followed by Gaius joining him in the bath. Jude peeks at Gaius through his lashes, admiring taut pectoral muscles flexing smoothly underneath mouth-watering wet mocha skin. Gaius has his elbows resting on the tub’s ledge, his hands submerged in the water up to his wrists and his head tilted back slightly. Dripping wet ebony hair hung behind him, a few rebellious bundles clinging enticingly to Gaius’s arched neck and trailing down to his collarbone. Jude suppressed the wild urge to bury his hands in the beautiful hair. After the first month of living together, Jude discovered he has a terrible weakness to Gaius’s long hair, no matter what state it’s in. Gaius could have bed-head in the morning and Jude would have to clench his hands together to stop himself from ‘helping’ Gaius untangle it.

“See something you like?”, Gaius’s teasing voice jolts Jude from his straying thoughts.

Gaius’s playful smirk has Jude’s heart skipping a beat, “Possibly. Although I might need to have a closer look. You know, just to be sure.”

“Come closer then. I won’t bite."

“Oh?”

“Maybe a nibble, if I see something tasty”, Jude raises an eyebrow, valiantly ignoring the hot blush painting his cheeks a deeper red. He mentally blames the hot temperature of the water.

“We’ll see”, Jude mumbles, shifting closer to Gaius. He uses Gaius’s bulging shoulder muscles as leverage to keep him near the other’s body. Bright amber eyes examine the marvelous display of muscles with the ease of a doctor as Jude let’s go of Gaius’s left shoulder and trails the hand down the center of Gaius’s chest. His fingers bumped gently over defined abdominal muscles, adding a teasing caress to each dip between them until his fingers find Gaius’s bellybutton.

Gaius’s breathing, which was steady when Jude had latched on to him, now came out deeper. Quick, breathy intakes told Jude his teasing is having an effect.

Jude uses one finger to tease the dip of Gaius’s bellybutton. A quick release of breath is his only warning before Gaius’s arms are around him securely and hold him as he is lifted from the bath. Wet fingers grip his chin gently, tilting his head back as hot lips press against his own grinning ones. Their first kiss in over a month is sweet and slow. Their lips mold together chastely once, then twice. Feeling bold, Jude opens his mouth and catches Gaius’s lower lip, sucking on it briefly before pulling away.

Gaius had maneuvered them safely out of the tub. Jude took the opportunity to wriggle free from his lover and put a little distance between them once his feet touched the floor. He carefully dodged Gaius’s reaching hands, smiling playfully at the adorable confusion on Gaius’s handsome face. Jude turned away and walked to shower, mimicking how Milla would walk and hoping it made his hips sway like hers did. He barely got the shower started when Gaius presses up behind him, hands hesitant when they take hold of his hips.

Between his work as a doctor and Gaius’s long political trips, Jude believes they're adjusting well to being together as a couple. Being intimate and comfortable for sex is new territory they had started to explore before Gaius’s left on his recent trip. Jude placed his hands over Gaius’s as memories flooded his mind.

_Their first time being intimate happened over a month ago. Jude had spent most of the day preparing a special dinner of various food he had learned from the head chef at Gaius Castle. He had made sure to purchase all the necessary ingredients and taste-tested each dish for accuracy of flavor and texture. He knew the food would not be exactly like the chef’s versions but Jude had tried anyway. He then changed into a nice outfit he put together using collective advice from Alvin, Rowen and helpful store assistants: a_ _soft beige_ _dress shirt paired with dark brown slacks, a slim black leather belt matched with polished black dress shoes and a cream colored fissmauge’s s_ _carf, courtesy of Alvin. He’d had Rowen’s assurance via letter about Gaius returning to Fennmont that night. Jude had waited for about half an hour after finishing dinner when Gaius arrived home. The smell of cooked food brought Gaius to the kitchen quickly and Jude smiled nervously while Gaius took in the scene impassively. No physical indications showed if Gaius had rushed to the palace once the boat docked completely. He quietly welcomed Gaius back, stamping down on his urge to fidget and waited for a response. When no response came after a few seconds, Jude had begun to panic internally, "I made dinner. I got them from the chef at the castle when I asked what type of food you like.”_

Jude pulled Gaius’s arms around him, stepping back to press their bodies close together.

_Jude had felt like he had screwed up somehow when Gaius hadn’t said or moved in the past minute. He had looked away, feeling sullen. Just as he had gathered his courage to say more, he had been blindsided but in a very good way. Gaius had moved swiftly, and unconsciously silent, to stand in front of Jude. Large hands had held Jude’s face gently, startling him badly. Gaius made a soothing noise like he was calming a wild animal and leaned in slowly. Jude had stood there watching with wide eyes, not aware his mouth had been open until Gaius’s lips touched his own. The sensation had sparked a feeling like a lightning bolt striking him directly on mouth. The tingly feeling had spread quickly throughout his body and his nerves had felt really sensitive suddenly. Jude had time to gasp before Gaius kissed him again. A ravenous craving that had nothing to do with food had suddenly taken over Jude. He had barely stopped himself from pouncing on Gaius like a horny teenager._

_They had somehow ended up in the living room, Gaius seated on the couch with Jude on his lap, kissing with heavy petting. Jude prided himself on being a quick learner and Gaius certainly was pleased to teach Jude by hands-on instruction. Soft panting, low moans and_ _the wet noise of kissing_ _filled the quiet until Gaius had to remind Jude of the food he had spent hours cooking; to stop Jude from initiating another intense make out session that would've led to something more. Jude hadn’t understood his meaning until Gaius rolled his hips up, a long hardness pressing along the crack of Jude's ass. After a moment of shocked hesitation,_ _Jude had rocked back on it._ _Gaius let out_ _a rumbling groan, body tensing as his head rolled back on the couch_ _which sparked another flare of heat in Jude's body. The next moment, Jude had been lifted completely up and off Gaius and dropped onto the couch. Gaius had stood up, adjusted the front of his pants and headed for the kitchen, leaving Jude staring after him in confusion mixed with a bit of frustration._

Jude felt Gaius nuzzle his right ear then nip at the skin below. Jude dropped his hands to his sides, resting his weight against his lover. Gaius’s hard erection pressed on his lower back. Its long length felt like a curved line of heat reaching the middle of his spine.

_Throughout dinner Jude kept his eyes on his plate, his courage reduced to nil unlike his erection. It had become difficult to look at Gaius while they ate because of the smoldering look directed at him. It took an increasing amount of willpower to look away each time. By the time he finished eating, Jude breathing was slightly labored and his erection strained to burst free from his pants. It was painful enough that he was nearly bent over the table to try and relieve the mounting pressure._

Jude’s skin tingled pleasantly as Gaius’s hands moved from his hips. One hand trailed up his chest, callous fingers finding and teasing his left nipple. The other hand went south, following Jude’s happy trail then diverting at the last second to tease the skin at the junction where Jude’s leg connected with his pelvis.

_Jude had just set the used dishes in the sink before Gaius swept him up into his arms and resumed kissing him fiercely. Jude’s had body relaxed instantly, his arms going over Gaius’s shoulders and his hands grabbing handfuls of silky ebony hair. Gaius got them safely to the bedroom without bumping into any walls or entryways. Jude had spent the rest of night in a mixed state of sweet mind-numbing bliss, earth-shattering pleasure and mild pain when he finally lost his virginity to Gaius. They went for two more rounds before Jude passed out after his fifth explosive climax. The morning after, Jude had to send a sylph-jay to the hospital with a false sick notice because he couldn’t walk properly without assistance. He did get to enjoy breakfast in bed courtesy of his lover, as well as morning sex before Gaius had to go to the throne room._

Now, however, Jude craved something different. Over a month without physical sexual contact and being new to the realm of carnal pleasure, Jude is feeling adventurous.

Jude hummed, a tantalizing pressure building around his groin. He turned to face Gaius, taking a hold of his lover’s large hands and holding them close to his face, “Let’s wash up first. If this goes any further, we may not reach the bed tonight.” He punctuated his words with brief kisses on Gaius’s fingertips. He let go of his lover with a coy smile, turned back to the shower spray and grabbed his wash cloth hanging nearby. He stepped away after lathering up his wash cloth with a bar of naturally-blended herbal soap. Jude looked over his shoulder as he ran the wash cloth over his chest.

Half-lidded magenta eyes watched him hungrily. Jude tilted his head back as he brought the wash cloth up to run over his neck and shoulders. His free hand drew random patterns in the soapy suds running down his body. Licking his lips, Jude looks away. He brings his wash cloth to his back, bends himself in half and tauntingly runs the cloth between his spread legs and ass cheeks. Hearing a low gasp, he locked eyes with Gaius again before looking down at the straining erection saluting at him. Gaius has his own wash cloth running over his body. His free hand however, is currently stroking his erect penis with slow, steady pulls.

Jude brought the wash cloth over his fluttering anus once more before straightening up. His free hand took hold of his erection. He teased himself carefully, wanting to prolong his slow-building pleasure. Jude discard his wash cloth on the wooden floor, more focused on his lover watching him. He walked over and boldly pressed himself fully against Gaius’s front. His left hand wrapped around as much of himself and Gaius’s large erection before he started stroking them off, getting a breathy groan from his lover. He coaxed Gaius into a heated kiss, wrapping his right hand in wet ebony hair and tugging gently. The warm water beat down over them, washing away the soap suds and making Jude’s strokes slick. Gaius wrapped a hand over Jude’s, taking over the rhythm and increasing the pace. Jude’s moans are swallowed with each kiss. He lifts a leg and Gaius takes the hint immediately. He releases them briefly, smirking at Jude’s whine, and lifts Jude from the floor.

Jude wraps his legs around Gaius’s waist and writhes wantonly against the hard muscles and jutting erection against his stomach. Gaius turned off the shower and got them back to the bedroom, even as Jude molested his neck with kisses and bites. Jude had enough time for one teasing suck on Gaius’s right ear lobe before he is dropped onto the bed. He rolls away to the center of the bed, putting distance between them again and sat up on his knees. Gaius’s eyes are dilated, pupils wide and focused on Jude as Gaius follows him on to the bed. Jude holds out a hand, stopping Gaius with a foot of space remaining between them.

“I want to do it this time…I want to take you, if you’ll let me”, Jude whispers, a bit hesitant but holding eye contact with Gaius.

Gaius doesn’t move or say anything for a few heartbeats. Jude held his ground even as nervousness replaced his excitement, his hand dropping to the bed and fisting the sheets. He breaks eye contact, his libido wilting as the silence continued and became uncomfortable to him. His erection started to soften, although much slower.

The bed shifting drew Jude's wary attention. He watches from under his eyelashes as Gaius moves closer and raises a hand to frame Jude’s cheek. Jude doesn’t stop himself from leaning on the warm palm, the soft brush of the thumb moving over the corner of his mouth relaxing him. Then, Gaius’s other hand pressed the tube of lube they kept in their dresser to Jude’s clenched fist. Jude looks up in surprise just as Gaius leans down, their mouths connecting again in a sweet kiss. Gaius swept his tongue over Jude’s lips, which open immediately. Jude melts internally at kiss, his erection twitching back to fullness as his libido spikes. Jude watches his lover dazedly when Gaius pulls back, “My answer is yes. It has been many years so prepare me thoroughly Dr. Jude.”

Jude blinks and smiles, then pounces on Gaius when the doctor reference registers in his lust-addled brain. They tumbled back near the head board of the bed, pushing pillows aside while Jude resumed kissing and leaving love bites on the tanned, mocha skin of Gaius’s neck. Gaius’s hands moved over his back and stomach, occasionally dipping between Jude’s legs to give Jude’s erect penis a brief but satisfying pull or to tease the tip. Jude backed away, popping open the lube and coating his fingers in the slippery substance. Gaius spreads his legs, opening them wide and folding them against his chest, his arms going over them and his hands spreading his ass cheeks even more to Jude’s wide eyes. Jude gulped, saliva pooling in his mouth at the sight of Gaius exposing himself. His dry hand touched the beautiful display first, trailing up the dark hair that dusted around the fluttering puckered skin to the heavy ball sack hanging above it. He carefully smeared his lube-covered fingers over Gaius’s puckered anus, his other hand massaging Gaius’s balls and watching avidly as his lover’s body shivered and twitched from the ministrations. Jude slipped his first finger in, pausing at the first knuckle as Gaius’s muscles clenched then relaxed again almost immediately. The warm sensation of muscles clenching and releasing his finger excited Jude but he still prepared his lover carefully. He wants to make Gaius feel as good as the other man has done for him.

Gaius’s legs are faintly trembling by the time Jude has three fingers inside and thrusting a steady rhythm over the pulsing muscles. He pulls soft moans and gasps from Gaius as his fingers probe and his other hand languidly strokes Gaius’s erection. When Gaius’s whole body jerks and seizes, Jude grins in triumph at his lover's shout of surprise when he finds Gaius’s prostate. He stimulates the gland more, nearly drooling as Gaius’s writhes and moans louder with each harder press.

“Jude…now…I’m ready…now”, Gaius pants heavily, his body jerking and twitching out of his control.

Jude withdraws his fingers and applies more lube to his fingers, chuckling softly when Gaius groans at the loss of stimulation. He rubs it over his straining erection, biting his lip against the tingling pleasure of touching himself. Preparing Gaius had brought him closer to his climax more than he had anticipated. Sucking in deep breaths, Jude lines himself up. He looks up and waits for Gaius’s fully dilated eyes to meet his. Eyes locked on each other, Jude slides inside Gaius in one smooth thrust.

Their reaction are instantaneous.

Gaius moans and bucks his hips.

Jude gasp loudly and shudders, completely overwhelmed by the sensations of being surrounded by Gaius’s warm, massaging muscles.

Jude faintly realizes he doesn’t have control over his body when his hips start to thrust quickly, almost frantically. No rhythm or coordination like Gaius had their first time, Jude tumbles through his first climax of night after six or seven thrusts. Jude cries out, bowing his body over and burying his face on his lover’s chiseled abs as he ejaculates inside Gaius.

It takes Jude several minutes to clear his foggy mind and ringing ears to get his body working again, before he notices Gaius is laughing quietly under him. A hot blush completely took over his face in embarrassment. He mumbled apologies, blushing even more when his softened penis slipped from Gaius followed by a milky trail of his semen.

He kept his head lowered, refusing to look when Gaius sat up. His lover's hands brushed his hair from his face, dipping down to his chin and forcing his head up, “Look at me Jude.”

Jude rapidly blinks away his tears, eyes still turned away from Gaius.

“Jude, please look at me”, the caring tone causes Jude’s heart to ache. He reluctantly meets Gaius’s gaze.

What he sees leaves him feeling short of breath. Gaius looks at him with a completely open face, not hiding any of his emotions. Gaius pulls Jude close and wraps his arms around him, “It felt good.”

Those simple words, spoken softly against his lips, soothes the hot shame Jude is feeling.

“Sorry”, Jude apologizes again.

Gaius tilts his head to the side, “No need to apologize. It happened to me during my first time. It can happen to anyone.”

“I was…overwhelmed. It felt amazing and I…couldn’t control myself”, Jude’s blush came back full force.

“It does feel even better when you are with someone you care deeply for”, Gaius kisses him softly.

“Yeah…”, Jude sighed, relaxing at Gaius gentle touches. He doesn’t resist when Gaius lays him on his back. Gaius’s kisses him again before moving down his body, causing Jude's sensitive nerves to overload. His half-erect penis hardened, filling with blood rapidly. Warm moist pressure engulfing his reawakened erection shocks Jude from his hazy thoughts. He moans, hands moving from the bed to silky ebony hair as Gaius sucks and hums around him. Gaius’s tongue went from root to tip of Jude’s penis when he pulls back and let it go with a satisfying pop.

Gaius straddles Jude’s hips, knees on either side. Using his height advantage, Gaius plants one hand beside Jude’s head and uses the other to guide Jude inside of him. Jude groans, hands grasping Gaius’s thighs as his lover sank completely on to him. Gaius sighs and moves his hand to grasp the sheet on the other side of Jude’s head. He leans down, swiping his tongue over Jude’s panting lips.

“Holding together love?”

Jude nods shakily in response.

Gaius chuckles, kisses Jude on the nose then begins to move his hips. It took a moment to find a rhythm but Gaius gently directed Jude’s movements as they moved together. Gaius lifts and drops his hips, alternating between grinding or rolling on each drop. Jude watches with wide eyes, enraptured by the sight, and feels even more for his older lover. Gaius controlled their pace and angled his body in a comfortable position for Jude to reach his prostate. Their voices mixed in a symphony of moans, gasps, groans and the slap of skin meeting skin. Jude, almost delirious and reaching the peak of his next orgasm, took a hold of Gaius’s bouncing erection and began to jerk him off in time with their pace. Gaius’s increasing body spasms threw off their rhythm, movements increasing two-fold as each man worked to completion.

Jude came first, arching and thrusting twice before his balls cinched up and his penis ejaculated spurts of his semen into Gaius. His vision whited out, senses narrowing to a single point as his body tingles and burns with mind-blowing pleasure. He pants heavily between dwindling moans as Gaius milks him dry. Gaius rocks back on him once more before his handsome face screws up and his large penis jettisons thick globs of semen on to Jude’s chest. One spurt made it as far as Jude’s chin.

Jude licked his lips, tasting a drop of the warm semen. Gaius’s trembling body leans to the side, ebony hair hiding most of face. Both men don’t move for a few moments, basking in the afterglow and creeping lethargy. Jude smoothed his hands over barely twitching thighs, going over sweat-slick abs and further up until he is holding Gaius’s face between his hands. Gentle coaxing brings Gaius’s face closer and Jude leans up to meet him half way. Half-lidded magenta eyes show quiet contentment and other emotions Jude knows are reflected in his own gaze. He presses his lips against Gaius’s, sliding his tongue past slack lips. Their tongues move over and around each other slowly, expressing silent words they have yet to say.

Gaius moved off of Jude after the need for air became necessary. Jude limbs felt heavy and he didn’t want to move unless he had to. Gaius made the decision for him. His lover left the bed and went back to the bathroom. Jude stared after him, eyes watching the white trail of semen make its way down a smooth mocha thigh. His enticing view moved out of range of sight and the sound of running water then reached his ears. Gaius came back to bed carrying a wet wash cloth. He cleaned Jude’s chest and face, smirking at the sight. Once done, Gaius tosses the wash cloth back into the bathroom without a care. They would clean up their mess later.

Gaius prods a reluctant Jude to move over to a cleaner area of the bed. Pillows are arranged around their heavy bodies and they cuddle under the bed’s sheets and duvet. Jude rests his head on Gaius’s chest, ear pressed to hear the beat of his strong heart. Gaius kisses Jude forehead, nuzzling the wispy ebony hair that sticks up.

“We’re doing it in the bathroom next time”, Gaius says off-handily then yawns.

Jude grins, kisses Gaius’s skin near his mouth and settles down to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for any Jude/Gaius fans that want/like Jude topping Gaius. The story is my version of how Jude tops Gaius for the first time. Thank you for reading!


End file.
